Snow & Lissa's Extras and Outtakes
by SnowblindLissaDream
Summary: A place for us to drop scenes that don't make the cut, little ditties that we come up with, and other nonsense in our stories. These are all drabbles and some are completely foolish. Enjoy!
1. Interview With the Cast 1

**Writers and the Cast: Interview One**

 **Fits in after Chapter 23 of _Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission_**

* * *

 **Snow** : So, Lissa and I decided it would be fun to bring you all together for a little discussion about Master Mine.

 **Lissa** : Yes. It seems the readers are divided on just where this story should go and just who Hermione will end up with. We thought it might be fun to hear your thoughts on the matter.

 **Snow** : So, Hermione, let's start with you. What insight can you offer the readers?

 **Hermione** : Honestly, it's just all so exhausting. One minute, I'm just trying to use the loo and the next minute I'm inducted into this covert sexual cult that I never knew existed. I'm being spanked by Severus, then I'm fucking Lucius, and the next thing you know I'm in a con non-con scene with Draco! And let's not forget the scene with Rose and Etan! Then I'm _fucking_ Severus…and wow. Oh, but it doesn't end there… next I'm with Charlie. Then I'm back with Lucius – repeatedly – and he's making my eyes cross. It's a wonder I can even walk with all the sex you two are obsessively writing! I mean – really! I thought you were _nice._ But you're actually quite deviant and sex obsessed in my opinion.

 **Draco** : Ohhh, waa, waa, waa. Honestly Granger. Only you would complain about being the lead role in an awesome story where you're the hottest witch around. Lavender would have _killed_ for this role!

 **Lissa:** How about it Draco? Where do you see this story going?

 **Draco** : It's so obvious. The most popular Granger pairing in fanfiction is Dramione. Snow and Lissa want this story to be a huge success, so _clearly_ that's their ending.

 ** _Dark eyes are staring at Draco from the corner of the room where our wizard in black in leaning against the wall._**

 **Snape:** Yes, Draco. Continue to delude yourself. It's all so obvious. From the beginning there has only really been one wizard for the leading witch.

 **Snow:** So, you feel it will be you then, Snape?

 ** _Snow slightly sinks into her chair as the piercing obsidian eyes land on her_** **.**

 **Snape:** Obviously. Clearly you would have been sorted into Ravenclaw, Snowblind. Your intuitive powers of deduction are astounding.

 ** _Lissa snorts._**

 **Lissa:** What about Lucius, Snape? Don't you think he has a fair shot at the maiden?

 **Snape** ** _eyebrows raised_** **:** Maiden? What maiden? I had sensed that you were the intelligent one. Clearly, I was mistaken.

 **Lucius:** You have no subtlety, Severus. It's quite apparent Snow and Lissa have intended that I will be the one to woo Hermione in the end. Unlike your prickly and difficult character, I am considerate and kind. _And_ I share Hermione's love of Muggle pizza. I have also provided her with more orgasms than any other character in the story.

 **Snape:** It's not about _quantity_ but quality, Lucius. Our writers are clearly saving the best for last.

 **Mistress M:** Ohh, boys! I hope your fragile egos aren't too wounded when the story has the best ending possible. She winds up with _me_ , of course!

 **Hermione** ** _gasps and dives behind Lissa and Snow in horror:_** Did I say you were mean? I didn't mean it! I meant wonderful, perfect, and stunningly gorgeous. Both of you!

 ** _Silence for a moment, all eyes on Hermione._**

 **Hermione** ** _whispering_** **:** She's terrifying.

 ** _Laughter at Hermione's expense._**


	2. Snow and Lissa TRY to Get Their Freak On

**Snow and Lissa TRY to Get Their Freak On  
** **Fits in after Chapter 30 of** ** _Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission_** **  
**

* * *

"Wow, this room looks exactly as you described it, Lissa!" Snow said as she entered the room Lucius and Hermione had just vacated.

Lissa was right behind her. "Well, yeah. I'm all about description, you know."

Snow's eyes grew large as she spotted the Y shaped bench. "I've never seen one of these in person." Snow walked over and sat on the bench, recalling the delicious scene Lissa had written. She played with the rope and weight that were still suspended from the ceiling as Lissa walked over.

"Breath play is something the hubby and I have played with, but never with weights and suspension." Lissa said as tugged on the weight lightly.

Snow nodded in acknowledgement as she stood and walked towards the chest full of devices and toys on the side wall. Just as she opened the top drawer. A loud crash sounded from behind. Snow turned to find Lissa looking guiltily at the weight which had fallen to the floor and broken the handle on Lucius's suede flogger. "Fuck," Lissa whispered. She looked up into the hazel eyes of her best friend. "You think anybody heard that?"

"You two are about as subtle as a herd of crumple horned snorkacks."

Both women cringed when they heard the voice of Severus Snape. Apprehensively peeking behind them, they spotted the wizard in black standing just inside the room, his foreboding look matching the glare he had beset upon Harry Potter more times than could be counted.

Their expressions became more chagrined when Lucius appeared next. His eyes darted to the floor where the handle of his favorite flogger lay crushed. "Honestly!" The flabbergasted wizard dashed over and scooped up the pieces. "What are you two doing in here, anyway? Don't you know you have a denouement to complete? The long-awaited conclusion of book one? A scene which leaves Hermione and myself confessing our undying love before escaping to a magical island off of Spain somewhere? Or whatever Malfoy resort homestead you two dream up?"

Snape shook his head as he stepped forward. "Oh, Lucy. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad how delusional you are."

"We know, we know! Real life gets in the way of writing sometimes!" Lissa exclaimed apologetically, ignoring the bantering between the two wizards.

"Yes, well. You try maintaining an erection for six days because your writer's muse takes a break in the middle of writing a sex scene to deal with real life!" Lucius scolded.

"Oh, Lissa. You didn't." Snow whispered, totally throwing her best friend under the bus as she smiled at Lucius.

Lissa turned to Snow, "You're one to talk! You left Hermione vomiting in a bathroom at the Ministry for over a week before you finally consulted my help with describing hyperemesis gravidarum!"

Snow rolled her eyes, "That was The Affair. A _completely_ different story and therefore off topic!"

Lucius looked at Snow with disgust. "Hermione told me about that. You really do owe her an apology."

Severus stepped forward. "Speaking of off topic, what are you two doing in here? You are the _writers,_ not set directors, actors or part of the crew. Explain yourselves."

Lissa glanced at Snow and then back up at the wizard in black. "We were just…curious. Just because we write BDSM scenes doesn't mean we've actually experienced _everything_ we write."

Lucius looked at Snape and then back at Lissa, "Hmm, well. What specifically are you curious about?"

Lissa shrugged, "Well, suspension, for one."

"Breath play," Snow squeaked quickly, not sounding nearly as calm and cool as she intended. She cleared her throat. "Yes, umm, breath play sounds interesting. Just curious…you know. For research purposes…only."

Lucius and Snape were looking at Snow with knowing smirks. "Indeed," crooned Snape.

Lucius redirected the conversation. "Well, you have both written suspension scenes, quite well I might add. Not sure what…"

Lissa sighed. "Here's the thing. I pride myself on description. I'm quite sure, and I know Snow agrees, that our descriptions and intensity could be upped if we had a few more personal experiences to draw off."

Snape sighed. "You do realize we are simply doing what you two write?"

"And therefore, unless you write it we can't help you?" Lucius added.

Snow rolled her eyes dramatically, "That just seems like such a minor technicality. I mean…have you ever heard of improvisation?"

Lucius shook his head. "Get to writing ladies."

"You are wasting precious time that should be spent with quill to parchment." Snape added as he followed Lucius out of the room.

"Ok, but don't blame us if the readers give us lousy reviews for poorly written smut scenes and your fan base drops." Lissa yelled to their retreating forms.

"That's okay. There are rumors Desert C has a new story in the works. We'll just pop over and say hello to her." Lucius replied as he peeked back through the door. "I'm sure she doesn't leave her lead characters hanging in the balance while her muse is," he made air quotes, "on vacation, or needing a break because work has been so crazy." With that he disappeared.

After a minute of stunned silence, Snow scoffed, "Well, that was just…completely uncalled for."

"On vacation my lily-white ass. What the fuck is vacation? I just gained another kid! Worked fifty hours last week and did 387 math problems this weekend before taking an exam." Lissa turned to Snow in exasperation. "Is it so much to ask that one of those gorgeous men get ME off at some point?"

Snow slung an arm around Lissa's neck and pulled her in for a sympathetic hug. "I know, honey, I know. But like they said…we'd have to write it."

"Ugh."


	3. Post Book 1 Cast Gathering

**Post MMS Cast Gathering**

 _ **Fits in after final chapter of Master Mine: A Lesson in Submission**_

* * *

"So, we've gathered you all together so that we can discuss the ending of book one and address any concerns or questions you may have before we begin working on the second installment," Lissa glanced around the room, taking everyone in.

Lucius shifted somewhat petulantly but didn't say anything while Draco was concentrating on a muggle toy in his hand. He was turning the little, clear plastic box, trying to move the tiny sliver ball through the maze to the center. Hermione was twirling a strand of hair with a far-away gaze.

"Wait a second. Where is Snape?" Snow realized at the same time Lissa did that one of their leading men was missing. She turned to Lissa. "You did let him know this was mandatory, didn't you?"

Lissa snorted. "I sent the missive, whether or not he chooses to ordain us with his presence is entirely on him."

Snow looked around he room, wondering if she missed him. Rose and M were reading through their production notes and Etan and Jonathan were whispering amongst themselves. "People. Please. Pay attention. Does anyone have any idea where Snape is?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "He mentioned something about taking a break somewhere tropical with a bottle of tequila and a loose woman."

"What?!" Lissa growled. "When did he leave?"

"The night the first book wrapped up. Said he needed to get away for a bit," Lucius shrugged.

"Get away!? He knew we are going to need him for After Happily Ever After! Why would he leave?" Snow exclaimed, knowing the murderous look on her co-author's face all too well. Lissa was way too close to losing her shit.

Lucius looked at Snow like she was dumber than a pygmy puff. " _Please_! You had at least two chapters you had to get through of The Affair. We both knew it would be _weeks if not_ _months_ before he would be needed again." He let out a heavy sigh of irritation. "While I, on the other hand, have been stuck here waiting for you pokey wenches to get on with it."

"Hey!" Lissa pouted. "It's only been about six weeks since we finished MMS and we posted the final chapter of The Affair a few days ago! And you know what I've been going through!"

Lucius offered Lissa a slightly chagrined frown. "I know, my dear. We understand."

Draco was still turning the toy in his hand while he muttered, "Doesn't mean it wasn't predictable, though." Looking up at Lucius he added. "At least now you get several months off. I, on the other hand, have not had a break. The minute MMS wrapped, they were revising old chapters of The Affair and working on chapter thirty-two and thirty-three. Now, they are starting AHEA – which does mean I get to see Lizzie again, _whew_ that girl is hot! Anyway - I _never_ get a break!"

Lucius was about to speak when Hermione interrupted him hotly, "Excuse me? Hellooooooo! Talk about NEVER getting a break!?

"Just because Snow and Lissa are completely Hermione-cenric writers doesn't mean the rest of us canon characters don't work our asses off, as well," Draco snipped at her coolly. "I'm in almost everything they write as well, you know!"

"Of course I know that – "

"Stop acting like your fifteen-year-old selves," Lucius interjected. "At least for the most part your characters stay on a similar track. You don't have to dig too deep. I'm always having to jump from good guy to bad guy. Bloody hell – do you realize that I die in AHEA? DIE!"

"No offense, Luc, you know how much I love you," Hermione said quietly. "But you deserve to die in that story. You're a right sick bastard!"

"I know – it's great isn't it?" The room erupted in a tangle of titters and groans.

Snow sighed heavily while Lissa raised two fingers like the good little Cub Scout Mama she was, trying to bring order back to the group. "We're getting off topic," Snow said. "We are meant to be discussing the MM series."

Suddenly, everyone's attention was pulled to the entrance of the meeting room. Their eyes grew wide as one Severus Snape sauntered in…with a tan…, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. The eyes of the room dipped down his form, beckoned by legs clad in cargo shorts. The front of both legs were red with sunburn, while the backs were as white as the day he was born.

Draco chuckled.

Lissa's jaw dropped. "Holy Fuck!" she spewed, her clip board clattering to the floor.

"Wha'd I miss?" Snape asked, pulling sunglasses off his head before settling in the chair next to Lucius'.

There was stunned silence as everyone stared at the abomination that used to be Severus Snape.

"What?" Snape questioned, bringing a hand up to brush his jaw. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah…a tan," Hermione said, eyes wide. "I thought you'd go up in flames if you went in the sun."

"Ha…ha," Snape rolled his eyes at the jibe.

"You do realize you are supposed to roll over occasionally when sunning yourself?" Britt snickered.

Snape shot her a glare before his attention was snagged by Lucius' incredulous tone of voice.

"What in Salazar's hairy gonads are you wearing?"

Snape looked down at himself. "I've been on vacation! What? Do you think I stalk around the palm trees in my black robes?" Snape deadpanned.

"Uh…yes?" Snow answered seriously. "Yes, we did. You look…wrong."

There was silence for a split second, and then everyone was laughing. Snape scowled menacingly before pulling his wand out of his pocket and muttering an incantation. Suddenly, his clothing went from light and colorful, to black and severe. "Better?" he snapped, looking irritated when the laughing only got louder.

"Gods, yes," Lissa breathed, giving him a slow once-over. When her eyes returned to his, he was smirking at her knowingly. Lissa blushed brightly before Snow took pity on her and called the room to order again.

"Okay – as you know we have about a million fans asking when the next installment is going to be," she started once the room quieted down. "One fan asked if we could do another cast interview if we weren't going to be able to post the first chapter of the next installment any time soon. She seemed to think fans would be appreciative of having your thoughts at the end of the first book and predictions as to what's to come."

"You guys have all had a chance to read the reviews we received?" Lissa asked while the group quietly contemplated what Snow was telling them.

"Yes," numerous cast members murmured.

"Anything anyone wants to directly comment on?" Snow prompted. "Let's focus on FFN reviewers as we've answered everyone who reviewed on WattPad or AO3.

"Me," Lissa said. "I want to thank Deemail. . She likened MM to The Bespoke Witch by glitterally, which is totally one of my favorite Luc-Draco-Hermione fics. THANK YOU! Super flattering."

"I found PheonixDragon111's comment about having a physical reaction to the ending really awesome," Rose said softly from the back corner of the room. "Her entire comment let us know that she took a lot away from the story. We appreciate that."

"DiagonAli had some really nice things to say about how you wrote me in this book," Draco grinned lazily, "I want to tell her that a Dramione ending is so not off the table."

"Enough," Hermione laughed. "You know you don't get the girl in this one, Drac."

"I know no such thing, Beeves," Draco stood before plopping down next to her and swinging an arm around her shoulders. "You know we're always good together, witch," he added suggestively, causing Hermione to blush and Lucius and Snape to glare conspiratorially at each other.

"So, obviously Draco still thinks it's going to be a Dramione," Lissa directed the topic flow. "What does everyone else think?"

"Well – Britt being pregnant most likely _ruined_ my chance at this ending in a Snamione," Snape groused petulantly while he shot a second glare in the red-head's direction as though it were her fault.

"Stop," Snow retorted hotly. "No one knows who's baby she's carrying. Not even you guys. For all you know, she came to you because she trusts you and she needs help. You guys have a long history."

"I just seriously wish you would write her out, I absolutely cannot stand working with her," Snape snapped waspishly. He crossed his arms and leaned back against his chair. He glared at the floor, only Snow noticed the worried glances he kept shooting Hermione from under his eyelashes.

"You're no picnic to work with either there – _sunshine_ ," Britt said sharply from across the room.

With a dramatic rolling of his eyes and an exasperated tone, he responded, "Paaaleeease! At least I don't call for makeup and wardrobe every twenty seconds because a hair is out of place or Gods forbid, my _tits_ aren't protruding enough out of my corset!"

Britt crossed her arms and gave him a knowing sneer as she snapped, "Well, you didn't seem to mind when your eyes were glued to them!"

"Only because those things are glamoured so firm and bouncy they could cause bodily harm. I feared one or both might pop out and punch me." He turned to Snow. "Honestly, I might have to demand hazard pay!"

"We're not writing Britt out," Snow replied calmly. She was already exhausted and the meeting had barely started. "You know she's here until the end. You two need to figure out your differences and suck it up."

Snape let out a small _humph_ and crossed his arms. Britt could be heard muttering under her breath.

"I think it's going to be a triad," Jonathan spoke up from his spot next to Etan, abruptly changing the subject. "Lucius, Snape, and Hermione."

Lucius let out a laugh while Snape grumbled, "The story will be far superior if she ends up with me. I shouldn't have to share her!"

"Excuse me?" Hermione laughed. "You are all acting like this isn't just a story or something. Fighting over me like I'm some piece of tasty meat."

"They can fight over me," Lissa whispered loudly to Snow, who snorted appreciatively. The joke cut the tension and everyone was able to be brought back to focus.

"When are we going to be back on set?" Etan asked.

"I don't know," Snow said honestly. "We were able to get The Affair wrapped up here last week. Lissa has the outline done for the last eleven chapters of _After Happily Ever After_ – she's having a hard time slipping back into writing that one, though. I'm certain that once we get the first chapter written, the rest will come easily."

Lissa added her reassurance to the room. "It will happen. It's almost been a bloody year since we've posted on that story – and it's so close to being done. After we get AHEA done, we want to get back to _A World Not Fit to Live In_ ," Lissa continued without missing a beat. "We have a good fan base over there that's been super patient while we focused on MM."

Draco let out a woosh of air. "Ya alright there, Draco?" Snow asked, concerned.

"Yeah – you guys have to give me at least a week's warning to slip back into that role, okay? That's a tough one for me." No one missed the way Hermione's eyes cast down as she scooted away from him a bit.

"We know that's a darker story, Draco, we'll make sure to give you time," Lissa promised. "We've also had lots of asks after _Bless the Broken Road_ – and _Runaway_ has turned into something MUCH larger than we anticipated, but right now we're using those stories as our 'we-need-something-else-to-do-for-a-little-bit' backups. Don't expect to be pulled into either of those any time soon."

"Damn," Lucius muttered with a smirk. "I'm eager to see where Runaway goes."

Snow laughed. "So are we…we haven't gotten too deep into the planning of that one, but the first two chapters called us hard, so that's why they're up. Just be patient."

"Okay – now that we know what the plans are for your _other_ stories – you know, the one's us originals _won't_ be in?" Clarisse spoke with a bit of sardonic sarcasm. "Can we get back on topic?"

"Oh, uh, yes," Lissa stuttered, embarrassed to be pulled so far off track. "Where were we?"

"Reviews on FFN," Charlie said helpfully.

"Right," Snow said. "There have been soo many wonderful ones. I got a particular kick out of PainfulOpulence who wrote; 'For that ending I would like to say: fuck you very very much: cliff hanging She-devils!'" Snow broke into a belly laugh as the others in the room began to chuckle.

Lissa was relieved to see the corners of Snape's mouth twitch as he tried to suppress his own mirth. She knew he was truly bothered that MM might not end with him winning the girl. It was amazing how competitive these wizards were sometimes.

"I'm glad everyone feels good about the reviews. I, on the other hand, have not had even one sympathetic reviewer since the final chapter was posted." Britt said in a dejected tone of voice. I'm merely the wrecker of other people's happiness. I mean, I'm not a bad witch! I'm just written that way."

Hermione shot Britt a look of sympathy who offered a small smile in return. The others in the room, with the exception of Snape, whispered words of encouragement to the distraught witch.

"Okay – does anyone have any non-plot-revealing questions?" Lissa wrapped up.

"Not really," coursed a handful of the group.

"You gotta give the fans a timeline, though, guys," Jonathan said after a moment of silence. "Worst case scenario for the first chapter of book two?"

Lissa and Snow exchanged a long, silent look before Lissa sighed. "After the New Year?"

The was a chorus of groans and she ducked her head remorsefully.

"Why so long?" Snape drawled, obviously annoyed.

"Well, we have to finish up AHEA. That alone will take at least a couple months, and WNF is very involved," Snow answered in a professional tone. "It's written through chapter fourteen and outlined to chapter twenty-five, but chapter twenty-five is not the end of the story."

"There's a lot coming with that story. I would anticipate it being as long as the first MM book, maybe a bit longer," Lissa added.

"Not to mention your output has been extraordinarily lacking as a late," Snape drawled accusingly.

Here, Lissa's face dropped. Gods, she hated disappointing that man. "I know," she answered softly.

"Be nice, Severus," Lucius warned as a few others spoke up on their behalf as well.

He looked at the others and then back at Lissa. "Why? What did I miss?"

"Lissa and her husband acquired another child," Hermione spoke up gently. "They received legal placement of their niece right at the beginning of June. It's been a bit of a rough spot, hasn't it, love?" The question was obviously meant to help Lissa feel comfortable sharing.

"It's not a great situation," she agreed candidly. "But it's smoothing. Things are evening out now, though. I'm already starting to find more writing time. So just hang in there, our output will get better again. Hopefully we'll be able to start posting weekly again, soon."

Snow gave Lissa a reassuring pat on the knee as she addressed the room. "Ok, so. Now that you all have a better understanding of our plan, does anyone have anything else to add or ask?"

"Yes," piped up Lucius. "I would like to request a quick and expedited death in AHEA, preferably in the first chapter you write. I am in need of some R & R."

"You know, it gets really old hearing you leads complain about working too much. Some of us have no other gigs to look forward to. You might want to be a little sympathetic to that fact," Etan snapped impatiently to the nods of agreement from Rose, Clarisse, and Jonathan.

Snow and Lissa shot each other concerned glances, each wondering if they could bring the originals into their other stories. It would be a discussion for another day.

After a spell of awkward silence, Lissa spoke excitedly. "Oh! I just want to make sure you are each aware of our new beloved BETA – RaynePhoenix2. She has been exceedingly generous with her time and we are extremely lucky to have her support and friendship!"

Snape's eyes lit up. "Oh yeah. Is she that hot red head you ladies keep texting? I happened to see her picture on your phone while you were messaging her recently," he added.

Lissa shot him a look of shock. "How did you happen to see her picture unless you were on my phone?"

Comprehension dawned on Snow's face. "It was you! You were on my phone a few weeks ago! I distinctly remembered leaving it on the desk next to my bag and it disappeared for almost an hour before I found it in the loo. I knew I didn't leave it in there!"

Snape simply shrugged, not the least bit apologetic for his snooping. "You really need a better pass code for your phone. Honestly."

"It's _fingerprinted_!" Lissa shook her head. "You're unbelievable."

"Well, is she the red-head or not? And, more importantly, is she single? You know I have a thing for reds," he shot a cursory glance back at Britt, "well, most reds anyway."

Lissa's tone was incredulous, and perhaps driven by no small amount of jealousy. "NO! She _isn't_ single! She is happily married with two beautiful children. Keep your snarky little wand off her!"

Snape quirked a brow at Lissa. "Little wand? I think everyone in this room knows my wand is anything but little."

"Enough!" bellowed Snow. "Honestly! Snape keep your hands off our phones."

"Well, how else are we supposed to get intel if we don't read your texts?!" Lucius asked with exasperation.

"You as well, Lucius?" Lissa crooned.

Lucius and Snape shot each other knowing glances. "Some of your texts proved quite interesting."

Lissa and Snow both blushed furiously. "Uhh, yeah. On that note – meeting adjourned!"


	4. Mission Impossible

**_This is dedicated to all our readers and reviewers, but especially our BETA RaynePhoenix2, and readers FrancineHibiscus, Amyeco, Virgie, sab81790, and Buttons1721. Reviewers names were randomly chosen based on review content. If you would like to be included in one of our future ditties, let us know! You are all amazing and we hope you enjoy this! xxx Lissa & Snow_**

* * *

 ** _MISSION IMPOSSIBLE  
Fits in after Chapter 19 of A World Not Fit to Live In_**

* * *

"Uh, guys? It's not too late for us to back out. We haven't even entered the Manor yet," Amyeco whispered to her three cohorts in soon-to-be crime. "Besides, Lissa and Snow aren't going to be very happy if we up and kill one of their leading characters."

"Oh shush," replied Virgie Cires. "I flat out asked in my review if I could kill Draco and they didn't say I couldn't. That's as good as a blessing as far as I'm concerned."

"Will you two stop with the chatter! They are going to hear us!" Sab81790 whispered vehemently and sternly. She adjusted her night vision goggles as she peeked around nervously and mumbled to herself. "Are peacocks aggressive?"

"What was that?" Buttons1721 asked as she double checked her safety belt's ropes and carabiner clips.

Sab was crouched low as she scanned the perimeter with a 360-degree spin so graceful it would earn a 10.0 by any Olympic judge. "Just curious about the territorial tendencies of peacocks. That's all we need is to get busted due to some creepy fowl's war cry."

All four women nervously glanced around as they slowly began to consider any magical obstacles that could impede their quest. Amyeco glanced about the ground, her goggles making a buzzing sound as she adjusted the zoom. "What does Devils Snare look like?"

Buttons chewed her lip. "Do any of you know how to play chess? What if…"

"It's too late to worry about that," responded Virgie. "We're at the door. Let's just try it before we fool with scaling up the side of the structure and trying to go down the floo."

"Works for me," whispered Sab.

Amyeco tentatively reached forward and tried the door handle. All four women's breaths hitched when they heard the soft click. They scurried in quickly, their matching Sketcher's Gowalk light shoes not making a sound. (Kohls had had a sale and all four had Kohls cash* to burn.)

The room was large with marble flooring and very little furnishings. Buttons made the hand signal to head for the grand staircase straight ahead. She was unable to stop the Mission Impossible theme music from coming to mind.

"Stop humming," Virgie scolded Buttons. She shook her head and sighed. "Now I've got that music playing in my head."

"Sorry," Buttons responded barely above a whisper.

Just before they reached the stairs, Sab opened a door on the right. Her excitement practically overflowed when she saw what was inside. She pulled out the glossy smooth broom and found her hands trembled as she lifted it up to read the label. **Firebolt 2.0** was etched in bold lettering on the side of it. At the tail end there was elaborate and scrolly cursive that read _Property of Draco Malfoy._

Amyeco swallowed as the gravity of their mission began to sink in. "Poor Draco. Something must be very wrong with him. Maybe he just needs to go out and fly on his Firebolt, you know? Fresh air and time to stop and think?"

The other three women looked at her incredulously.

"Are you mental?" Virgie asked. "No. A little fly around the pitch on his broom will not cure his ails. We need to put him out of his misery and in doing so, relieve Hermione of hers."

"You're right, you're right," Amyeco conceded with a heavy sigh. "It's just, I normally love Draco."

Sab reached out and touched Amyeco's arm reassuringly. "I know, love. We all do. But in this story, he needs to die. When you get home tonight you can read ' _Isolation'_ and it will all be better."

There was a collective sigh as they all looked up the massive stairs and began to climb. When they reached the top, they looked at each other, unsure which way to go. Four hallways that ventured four different directions gave them significant pause.

"We need a map," Buttons grumbled.

There was a large and ornate door to the right. "Well, what's in here?" Virgie asked as she turned the knob. The creak of the door was loud and caused all four women cringe. They each peered down a hallway, adjusting their goggles into focus.

"Nothing coming this way," Sab whispered with obvious relief. The other three whispered their findings as well.

"Clear this way as well."

"We are good."

"I don't think they heard us."

Their attention moved back to the door at hand as they scurried inside.

Suddenly, lights came on causing their night vision goggles to blind them. The panicked ladies slid off the devices and their eyes slowly came into focus as they adapted to the room.

All four possessed rapidly beating hearts as Lucius, Draco, and Hermione stood before them with looks of irritation.

"Really?" Lucius asked.

Hermione scratched her head as she turned to Draco. "What is this…the third time this has happened this month?"

Draco yawned. "They can't help it. They're attracted to me. I'm like the flame to their moth, the soil to their mandrake, the…"

"The itch to their hemorrhoid?" Lucius added.

Hermione laughed as Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous because I have the biggest fan base in Harry Potter Fanfiction," Draco claimed as he collapsed onto the wingback chair and pointed his wand at the hearth, causing flames to roar to life.

"Not in this story, you don't," Lucius replied as he headed to the sideboard. "Who wants a drink?" he asked as he looked from Draco to Hermione to the stunned faces of their four intruders.

Virgie tentatively offered a small wave. "Well, I _am_ a bit parched, actually."

Her three counterparts looked at her in shock.

"What?" she responded. "I _am_."

Lucius took in stride. "I can offer sparkling water or Firewhisky. What's your pleasure?"

"Ooo, Firewhisky, please," Virgie responded. She looked at her friends. "I've always been curious what it tastes like, you know?"

"Anyone else?" Lucius offered with a cocked brow.

"Well, since you're offering," Sab responded.

"I'll try it," Buttons added.

Amyeco shifted her feet nervously. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

Hermione let out a sigh. "I have a feeling we are in for a long night."

Draco shook his head. "Yeah, do me a favor. Try to keep them off me when they get drunk and start wanting to cuddle like Francine did last week." Draco had a faraway look as he was clearly remembering the aforementioned encounter. "That started out all nice and sweet and suddenly took a turn for the worse when she told me I was a bad boy and needed a spanking." He shuddered as he shifted in his seat. "She was not gentle, let me tell you!"

Hermione looked back at the four women as Lucius levitated them their drinks. "So ladies, to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The four looked at each other guiltily. It was Sab who squared her shoulders and told them the truth. "We have come to avenge Hermione and put Draco out of his misery."

Buttons nodded as she added, "He's a rabid dog and needs to be put down." Her statement had started out strong but ended on a whimper as she chanced a guilty glance at Draco.

Draco's eyes grew large. "WHAT? You came here to _kill_ me?"

Lucius chuckled. "Guess you aren't so desirable after all."

Draco's puppy dog eyes were glistening as he met the gaze of each of his would-be attackers.

Virgie was the first to crack. "Don't be upset, Draco. We love you! We do! I'm sure we wouldn't have gone through with it!"

Amyeco rushed to Draco's side and fell to her knees before taking Draco's hand. "I wasn't really in agreement with them. I told them you probably just needed to spend some time on your Firebolt. You know, get some fresh air."

Draco looked at her but clearly wasn't hearing her. His shaking voice was barely above a whisper. "You all snuck in here to hurt me?"

Buttons and Sab looked at each other and shrugged. "We probably wouldn't have actually _hurt_ you." Sab added just above a whisper.

"Maybe we would have just roughed you up a little bit?" Buttons said, although it was more of a question.

Suddenly Draco's face went from heartbreak to incredulity. "Snow! Lissa!" He yelled. "Get your arses in here! I know you're watching this!"

Lissa and Snow instantly appeared alongside their red-headed beta, Raynephoenix2.

Lissa had just opened her mouth to speak when the man in black himself came striding into the room. Severus cut a glance about the faces and looked at Lucius. "What did I miss?"

Lucius responded succinctly. "Four readers of A World Not Fit to Live In snuck into the Manor to kill Draco in his sleep…Oh, and they are just trying firewhisky for the first time." He looked back at Hermione. "Does that about sum it up?'

Hermione nodded. "Yep, I think that about covers it."

Snape rubbed his hands together. "Brilliant." He glanced to his left noticing the beautiful red-head to Snow's right. He extended his hand. "You must be RaynePhoenix. It's such a pleasure to finally meet you," he crooned in a lazy and hypnotic voice.

Rayne swallowed heavily and responded in an almost choked voice. "Uhh, yes sir. Pleasure."

His eyes lit up like a struck match at her formal address. "Tell me, Rayne, are you a natural red-head?"

"Severus! Stop hitting on our BETA! We've told you before she is married! Really! Have you _no_ shame?!" Lissa snapped jealously.

Snape looked at Lissa and in a false apologetic tone replied, "It must have slipped my mind." He knew what a massive crush Lissa had on him and always did his best to throw her off, enjoying her jealousy far too much.

"Can we please discuss what's important here?" Draco barked.

Snow took a breath. "Yes, Draco. Tell us what is bothering you."

"What's _bothering_ me?" He let out a huff of indignation. "What's bothering me is that you are turning my fan base against me with this story!"

Rayne shook her head. "No, Draco. Your fans would never turn against you permanently! They love you!"

Draco sniffed and squared his shoulders, re-establishing his persona of control. "Well, I had thought the same thing! But they came here to kill me!"

Snow smiled and responded as though she were talking to a small child. "Draco, you know they can't actually _kill_ you! This is a fabricated world you live in."

Draco crossed his arms and huffed out under his breath, "It's a world not fit, that's what it is! I don't think I want to be in this story anymore."

Hermione laughed. "You're overreacting, Draco. You know you are essential to the plot of this twisted fic. You can't just leave. Snow and Lissa would never forgive you. Besides, if you leave, they might not let you play a part in the rest of the Master Mine series."

Draco sagged and let out a sigh. "Fine!" he begrudgingly whispered. "I just hate being such an evil bastard."

Lissa smiled warmly a him. "We know, Draco, but you are very important to the story and Snow and I adore you!" Lissa looked at the four readers. "You still love Draco, don't you?"

The four women nodded and offered Draco reassuring smiles. "We just lost our heads for minute, Draco. It's a testament to how well you play your part."

Sab nodded. "Yes, we realize now that you are merely playing the part that is written for you."

Neither Snow nor Lissa missed the reprimanding glare that Buttons threw their way.

"Maybe we need to put them out of their misery?" Amyeco stated in a loud whisper.

"And if you do that…who will finish this story?" Snape drawled as Lissa squeaked and stepped behind him for protection.

Snow's chin raised defiantly. "What have we all told you – there is a TWIST to Draco's character. You'll just have to be patient!"

"And what if we don't want to be patient?" Buttons pouted. "We want to know now!"

"Well miss – ' _I want an Oompa-loompa, I want an Oompa-loompa_ now!'" Lissa snapped in perfect imitation of Veruca Salt. "You're just going to have to suck it up and wait!"

The room froze, everyone looking at the blonde with surprised eyes before Snow snorted with laughter.

"I don't think I've ever seen her snap at anyone," Draco muttered, shaking his head as he watched Snow double over with laughter at Lissa's outburst. "She the perpetual nice girl – look what you've done, ladies!"

"Oh no!" Snow wheezed between giggles. "This is Lissa's true colors coming out."

"Well, are you kidding me! Okay – I get it, it's a freaking dark story! It's just a story! Draco is still the same Draco we love in real life."

"Real life?" Snape raised a sardonic voice.

"Snow – make him stop being an utter arse!" Lissa's voice was taking on a whiney quality that had Lucius and Draco trying not to laugh as Hermione looked on in shock.

"Lissa…" Snow was trying to be firm, but her incessant giggles were killing the mood. Rayne was leaning against the nearest davenport trying not to guffaw too inelegantly.

Snape's eyebrows had rose so high they had all but disappeared into his hairline and, as Hermione covered her mouth to stifle the giggles that were starting to erupt from her lips, his lips twitched into an amused smirk.

Off to one side of the group, Amyeco, Virgie, Sab, and Buttons were drawing in closer to each other, as if to protect each other from the growing sense of hysteria coming from the writers, BETA, and their cast.

"Okay!" Virgie exclaimed after a few moments. "Okay. We can be patient! Right Buttons?"

Buttons nodded frantically, her eyes so wide Amyeco was worried they were going to pop out of her head.

Sab reached over and took Buttons by the elbows. "Say you're sorry!" she implored desperately.

"I'm sorry!" Buttons immediately yipped as Virgie also urgently exclaimed her apologies.

"I won't hurt Draco, I swear!" she promised.

"None of us will," Sab agreed.

Immediately, cast and writers stopped their manic hysteria and smiled sweetly at their followers. "Good!" they answered as a collective.

The four readers stared in open mouth shock before Buttons stated accusingly, "You planned that?"

"Did you know we were coming?" Virgie demanded.

Snow crossed her arms over her chest as Lissa moved from behind Snape to loop her arm around her best friend's shoulders and Rayne moved in to Lissa's other side in an obvious show of solidarity. "Of course we knew you were coming," Snow stated while rolling her eyes. "Who do you think WROTE THIS?"

* * *

*Kohls is an American department store that offers discounts in the form of instore cash known as Kohl's Cash.


	5. WNF Wrap UpScript Handout for MM2

**AN** : SURPRISE! A little fun ditty for you all! Lots of love! Please NOTE that this scene has spoilers to our story: A World Not Fit to Live In. Please do not read this if you don't want the ending to be spoiled.

* * *

 **Wrap up Cast Meeting on WNF – Script Handout for MM2  
** **9 March 2019  
** _ ***Fits in after Epilogue of A World Not Fit to Live In**_

* * *

Lissa was brimming with excitement as she addressed the cast who were leisurely socializing amongst themselves. The story outline for _Master Mine: A Lesson in Love_ had been handed to the applicable players.

"Okay everyone. Listen! _A World Not Fit to Live In_ is officially completed! Thanks to you all for your hard work!" she announced drawing the attention of the room. There was a brief round of applause and hoots while people grinned and congratulated each other. Just as the din died down, the click-clack of heels could be heard coming quickly down the hall.

"I'm here, I'm here!" the familiar voice in an oh-so-very different tone pleaded. "Sorry, sorry for being late!" He glanced about the room as though searching for someone and, upon finding him, strode purposefully in his typical dramatic flair and added in exasperation, "It took her _forever_ to get my latte macchiato double shot espresso with an extra splash of vanilla right." He looked at Snow and Lissa, certain they understood _exactly_ how stressful it had been. "You would think the little witch had never heard of such a thing," he added with a shrug. The nose-less and hairless Tom Riddle – with his skinny jeans and vintage Spice Girls t-shirt – collapsed exhaustedly into the empty chair next to Snape. Snape's slight rolling of his eyes and not so subtle movement away from the late arrival said it all.

"Hi, Sev," Tom purred as he sipped his cup and glanced up at the onyx-haired man with obvious affection.

"Hello, Tom," Severus responded resignedly.

"You look really handsome today. Is that a new black cloak? I think I count more buttons."

Lucius' hand shot up to conceal his chuckle. It was a poorly kept secret that Riddle had the major hots for Severus Snape.

Snow and Lissa would never get used to the fact that Tom Riddle, the performer, was actually quite different than his fiction persona. He was very skinny, very effeminate and very gay. In actuality, the authors were tremendously fond of him.

"If we can stay on topic, we can get through the afternoon much faster," Lissa suggested.

"Yes, I'm sure some of you have thoughts about WNF now that the ending has been revealed." Snow added. "And, I know you have questions about Book two of Master Mine.

Draco shifted in his seat, a satisfied grin on his face as the beautiful blonde's, Lizzie and Lexie, flanked either side of him like groupies. "I just want to thank the writers for giving me the dramatic ending I deserved in the story."

"Yes, yes," squealed an enthusiastic Lizzie from his left. "The way you played your death was masterful. There wasn't a dry-eyed reader out there."

Draco straightened his shoulders in obvious pleasure at the praise. "Well, the part truly called to me, you know. Such a tormented soul. A _great_ man was struck by a brutal curse making him a monster when he was _really_ a victim and a hero. A noble self-sacrificing death was fitting for the _actual_ hero of the story."

"Well, your stock certainly went back up, that's for sure," Hermione interjected with a roll of her eyes from her seat next to Rose.

"Yes, all those reviewers who were screaming for your death through most of the story are regretting it now," added Lexie as she gazed at Draco with star struck adoration.

Draco sighed. "Yes, that was unpleasant. But once SnowBabe and LissaLove explained the trajectory of my character... well, who am I to intervene with the greatness that is their muse." He winked at the authors.

Snow and Lissa looked at each other agreeing through silent conversation that they had created a monster of an entirely different kind.

Snow glanced from Lucius to Hermione. "So, how do you two feel about the ending? Were you happy with your character's development as the story progressed?"

A brief flash of petulance crossed Lucius' face. "Well... I didn't particularly like spending most of the battle scene stunned unconscious. I mean... I feel I came across rather weak."

Draco scuffed, "Yes, but you got the girl."

Severus bristled, "He _always_ gets the girl."

Tom's sad eyes looked up at Snape and then at Lucius. "Well, he does have fabulous hair. I mean you can't deny it." He looked back at Snape. "But you exude power and masculinity, Sev. I think you've been shaking the wrong tree if you know what I mean."

Severus paid no mind to his admirer's words as he was too busy admiring the two newest, arrivals.

"Sorry, we got stuck in traffic," Raynephoenix2 explained as she walked in the door accompanied by a new face…and another redhead.

Lissa didn't miss the admiring stare and had to contain her jealousy as Rayne introduced Sab81790 to the cast. "Everyone, this is our new BETA. She and I are both going to act as BETA's going forward."

Severus stood and stalked over to the beautiful redheads. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he crooned as he held his hand out to Sab while his eyes glanced up and down appreciatively.

"Wait! I know you! You were one of the women who snuck into the Manor to kill me that night!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh…well," Sab stammered, a significant blush creeping over her skin, "we, that is, I... never really intended to... ya know... actually kill..."

"Oh love, don't fret the small stuff. I dream of killing him all the time," Hermione chimed in.

"Is that an American southern accent I detect, Sab?" Severus asked with darkening eyes as he eased in closer.

Snow knew she needed to run interference before either Tom or Lissa clobbered the poor girl to her death in a jealous fit of rage.

"Please, everyone. Can we just get through this meeting? Rayne and Sab, you want to come sit with Lissa and I? Severus – take your seat."

Lissa pointedly ignored Severus. "Hermione? Anything to add?"

"No, not really. I'm a little disappointed not to get a break between WNF and MM. I mean, the constant sex in WNF was tiring enough, but it's just going to be that much more so in MM."

Snow and Lissa both looked at Hermione like she was an enigma.

Hermione slouched back in her chair. "I mean, I'm going to have to start casting anti-inflammatory charms on my nether regions before long."

Severus and Lucius grinned conspiratorially at each other.

Sab leaned over to Rayne and whispered, "Did she really just complain about having regular sex with Lucius, Draco, and Severus?"

Rayne responded below her breath, "She has no idea how lucky she is. She's kind of a whiner."

"Anything else on WNF?" Lissa asked as she met the eyes of the various players about the room.

Etan smiled appreciatively. "Yes, I just want to say it I appreciate the writers finding parts for the OC's. I know I speak for Rose, Britt and Jonathan as well."

"Yes, but _once again,_ I was written into the story as a harlot and someone to be loathed." Britt complained.

"Well, if the shoe fits," Severus muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Britt shot Snape a look of sheer loathing causing him to grin in return. Neither Lissa or Snow understood why there was so much animosity between those two.

"Well, I guess we can move onto Master Mine Book Two then," Snow suggested.

"So, here's the thing. We feel like Master Mine would get a lot more reads if we could figure out ways to plug it in the public eye," Lissa chimed.

Snow nodded. "Yes, while we are writing, we need you peeps to work on some advertising to promote the story. Think about what you like about the books, what makes it special. We need some punch lines to really draw the eye as potential readers scan down the que of stories on the various websites."

"Ok…so WHY do readers enjoy this story?" Lissa asked.

The cast exchanged lost looks amongst themselves.

"Nothing? No ideas?" she continued.

"Well, it's sexy," Clarise said shyly.

The rest of the cast looked at her, as though in thought.

"It speaks to some who might be in Hermione's character's shoes. Unfulfilled sex life? Going nowhere relationships? I mean, how many women out there live this life daily?" added Britt.

There were some nods from the females.

"Well, the witches are hot, and the story is full of sex. Lots of blow jobs, which I happen to appreciate. I think male readers like that," Draco said.

Snow nodded as thoughtfully, "Hmm, I don't imagine that many of our readers are male, but you might be right, Draco."

Lucius sighed heavily, clearly bored and answered condescendingly to all in the room. "It's simple. The men in the story are sexy, Dominant beasts and the readers simply can't get enough of us." He threw a smirk towards Severus who merely stared back with a deadpan expression.

Lucius continued as he assessed his fresh manicure, "You simply need some testimonials from a few readers."

"Testimonials?"

"Yes."

"For a book?"

"Yes."

Lissa shook her head, not understanding. "Just what exactly are these testimonials claiming? That the story was a good read? Captivating? I mean – the reviews are pretty good, we could display some of them, I guess?"

Lucius looked at her like she was an idiot. " _Hmph_ , well not if you want anyone to actually _read_ it." He thought for a moment. "No, you need something more eye grabbing than normal reviews and comments. Something that will make potential readers realize their lives could actually change for the better just from reading." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "How about, _… 'My orgasms used to be_ _ **mildly**_ _enjoyable… and then I read Master Mine. Now I'm like a freight train without brakes. My boyfriend is so happy! He doesn't even mind wearing the long, platinum-blonde wig!"_ Lucius could barely contain his smirk.

"You've got to be joking," scowled Severus. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair as he considered the statement. "Perhaps your idea has merit…" he agreed begrudgingly after a moment of silence. "Although, clearly, a black wig would be more fitting."

There was peppered laughing throughout the room while Snow buried her face in her hands in exasperation and Rayne and Sab whispered while tittering.

"Forget it," Lissa waved it off as people continued to laugh and talk off topic. "Snow and I will just keep advertising on Facebook and Tumblr. Please keep sharing with your friends. You people are hopeless when it comes to this stuff."

"Hey –" Draco started, but then broke into laughter again. Snow rolled her eyes when she noticed that even Hermione's hand was clasped over her mouth as she leaned into Rose who was snorting indelicately.

"Everyone better show up on time tomorrow for rehearsal," Snow called over the din as she started packing her bag.

Lissa pulled her phone out of her bra to check her messages. "Ten a.m. – be there or be fired."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. Lissa," Lucius voice took on a serious and seductive timbre. "Is that where you've been keeping your phone so we can't find it?" He raised his eyebrows and shot a suggestive look at Snape. "Do you actually think that's a deterrent?"

The laughter only grew worse as Lissa's cheeks blazed hot pink.


	6. MML Alternate scene

AN: After finishing chapter 16 of MML, Snow was doubting herself and started to write another con non-con scene instead. This is the start of it with some fun at the end. We left a little foreshadow at the end… haha. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

When Hermione stepped through the door, her quick mind immediately spun out possible scenarios. In front of her was a long cherry wood table with twelve chairs surrounding it. At the far end was a larger and plusher looking chair, and behind it a floor to ceiling window displayed a sun setting vista over Diagon Alley. Charmed, obviously, for a more authentic scene.

She and Severus had discussed and agreed to tonight's role play, but this was not a room she would have imagined for such a scenario. She set her wand down on the cabinet to her left. It had been part of their agreement to not use magic and while she felt naked without it, there was no need to have it on her for what they had planned. After all, he wouldn't have his either.

So, _a board room_ , she thought as her eyes continued to scan the space. A sideboard to the right held a pitcher of water and several glasses, as well as a few bottles of high-end muggle liquor and mixers.

To the left side of the room, more chairs were placed against the wall with a door in the middle, which was not labeled.

Looking down at her attire, Hermione began to imagine the ways this could play out. Severus had lay out her outfit for their game tonight and she now had a better idea of why she was in a pencil skirt, a low cut, form fitting, silk blouse and strappy high heels.

Brushing her hands down her tight skirt, Hermione wondered if she was supposed to sit at the head of the table. The answer was likely a big no, but what the hell? _Why not?_ she thought flippantly as she made her way over and sat in the oversized chair. The minute her bottom hit the plush seat, caressing strokes began to rub her shoulders and down her back. She nestled back further and allowed her lids to flutter closed. It felt divine.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes shot to the door at the sound of the unexpected and yet very familiar voice _. Lucius!_ This was a shocking, yet entirely welcome, surprise. Lucius had turned down their invitations to scene with them three times in the past ten days. His arrival left her at a loss for words.

His brows shot up in obvious disapproval as he eyed her. "Do you typically sit in the boss' chair when you are brought in for an interview, Miss Granger?"

"What?" She looked down and then immediately bolted to a stand. "Apologies, sir. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Hmm, well, let's move forward, shall we?" He walked towards her and gestured to a spot further down the table. "Have a seat."

Hermione cleared her throat as she took her new seat. She internally frowned at the lack of comfort. Instead, her chair was stiff and the back was ramrod straight. "Thank you, sir," she muttered half-heartedly at the obvious slight.

"My apologies for being late."

Hermione's head whipped to her left at the sound of her Masters' voice as he entered the room and shut the door behind him.

"You are quite on time, Mr. Snape," Lucius responded. "Miss Granger was early."

Severus took the seat to Lucius' left which was on the opposite side from Hermione and a distance down the table. Just before he sat, his chair morphed into an exact replica of Lucius' _. Figures._

Severus handed Lucius a folder which he opened and scanned before closing and retuning his steel grey assessing gaze back on her. After a second, Severus followed suit.

"So, Miss Granger, why do you think you would be a good choice for this position and at this company?"

Not knowing what company it was, or what position she was supposedly applying for, Hermione kept her response broad in nature.

"Well sir, and first allow me to thank you for the opportunity to speak with you today, but I feel my resume speaks for itself. As you can read…"

"Resume?" Lucius looked around the empty table. "I don't see one. Perhaps it's tucked in that skirt of yours." Lucius cut Severus a glance and the two shared a look of amusement at her expense.

"I sent my resume via courier owl last week, Mr. Malfoy. Perhaps you should check with the mail room," Hermione crisply responded.

Lucius looked at Severus who shook his head.

"We didn't receive any such delivery last week, so you will have to spell your…attributes out for us."

Hermione forced a smile. "Of course, I would be happy to. I studied Muggle law at the University of Cambridge and Magical law at Oxford. After passing my boards, I worked for the Ministry of Magic in the newly formed Creature's Rights division until my interest turned to women's rights and women's interests. I opened up my own practice so that I could offer much needed help to Muggle women who fall victim to wizards who wield magic in unlawful ways to take advantage of them. I also represent witches who have found themselves the victims of physical abuse or who are unable to defend themselves against dominating and boorish wizards who bully them and or harm them. I have recently taken on a partner who specializes in business and community law."

Severus leaned back in his chair. "Hmm, impressive, Miss Granger. I fail to see how such experience qualifies you for the particular position you have applied for, however."

"I find I am at a loss as well, Miss Granger. Perhaps you could serve us some drinks as we continue our discussion."

"Serve you drinks?"

"I do think that would be a better display of the talents we are pursuing," Severus drawled.

"It seems I am at a disadvantage," Hermione responded. "Perhaps I am unclear as to the position for which I have applied."

"Come now, Miss Granger. Don't be shy. Are you having second thoughts? I'm quite certain an intelligent woman such as yourself is perfectly well aware of the position you applied for. And while 'Corporate Courtesan' is not a position witches of your…experience, often apply for, Mr. Snape and I find you quite appealing for this role. Our clients will as well, I daresay."

"Co…corporate _Courtesan_?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"So, how about you cut the act and serve us drinks, Miss Granger," Severus prodded.

"This is a huge misunderstanding! I would never apply for such a role!"

"Come now." Lucius poked, silkily. "The pay is excellent and opportunities for women to gain employ at 'The Institute for the Promotion of Men's Superiority and Welfare,' are very hard to come by.

Hermione's hand shot to her mouth as she processed what he just said. She almost broke form and laughed. She cleared her throat and pushed away from the table. "No, I'm sorry, but your firm is comprised of misguided and entitled elitist men who, if they had their way, would subject all women and witches into a subservient role in the community and at home. This firm represents everything I loathe and fight against."

Severus smirked. "Well, we'll admit to having been very surprised by your application, Miss Granger. We were quite intrigued, and having you in our employ, and in such a role, well…it would be quite a coup, you understand."

"This was a mistake. I would wish you both a good day, but you don't deserve it. I'm leaving." Hermione quickly walked to the door only to find it locked, as she knew it would be.

 _Here we go._

"No need to be so hasty. I'm sure if you stop and think, you will realize the actual situation you find yourself in, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned back towards the two men and held her head high as she responded, "Your condescension is most unattractive, Mr. Malfoy. I have no interest and will _never_ act as courtesan to you or any other misogynistic prick who has anything to do with this company, much less who is gainfully employed by it!"

"Whether or not you find me attractive is immaterial. Catering to the desires of men whom you are not attracted to will be a huge part of your job, after all." Lucius continued.

"Are you deaf? Or are you simply stupid? I said no!" Hermione snapped. "Now open the door so that I can leave."

"We would prefer for you to serve us each a glass of scotch. I think you'll find it to be a fairly simple task," Severus interjected calmly.

"If you don't let me out of this room, this instant, I'll…"

"You'll what?" he interrupted; his tone less patient.

"Fine, if I serve you your damned drink, will you let me out of this Merlin forsaken room?"

"Let's just take it as it comes, shall we?" Lucius responded with a gloating smile.

 _Arse!_

"Two scotches coming up," she offered in a crisp tone as she marched to the cart. Intentionally pouring Vodka instead, she could feel their eyes on her back as she prepared the drinks. Approaching Lucius first, Hermione falsely tripped and threw the drink into his face. As she pretended to right herself, she threw the second drink into Severus'.

"Oops," she said lightly with a triumphant glare.

Lucius brushed wet hair out of his mouth. "I'm afraid we'll have to school you on the beverage cart, Miss Granger. Scotch, you see, is a caramel color, and vodka, which you just tossed all over us, is a clear beverage. Perhaps you should try again."

"Perhaps you should let me out of here," Hermione retorted with her arms crossed over her chest.

Ignoring her, Snape eyed her. "This time, undress before you serve us. Down to your brassiere and knickers. After all, this is all moot if you aren't as pleasing to the eye as you appear in that blouse and skirt."

Hermione's jaw fell. Attempting a different approach, she responded. "Please. I just want to go home. This is all pointless as I am not accepting this job, regardless."

Lucius turned to Snape. "You make a fair point. Our clients have become quite picky, and even if she is the 'Golden Girl', if she isn't physically appealing, this will all be for nothing." He then turned to Hermione and gestured towards her. "By all means, please undress. Slowly. As you would if you were escorting a prominent client."

"You're both certifiable." She shook her head in disbelief and walked back to her chair where she sat and refused to meet their eyes.

"For someone so smart, you are quite obtuse, Hermione."

The use of her first name, caused Hermione to turn surprised eyes to the blond. _"I'm_ obtuse?"

Lucius stood and his gaze took on a more menacing and serious display as he stared down at her. "You aren't leaving until you do everything that is asked or instructed. Period. It is after hours. There is no one in the building. You have no choice, nor should you. As a woman, you are only as useful as men find you."

Hermione noticed the window now displayed a night's view of Diagon Alley. "Well, seeing as how I will not do as you command, do you plan to force me? Are you not only bigots and misogynists, but rapists as well?"

"There is no such thing as man on woman rape. Our institute does not acknowledge it. It is our right to have sex with you, or any other woman who is not claimed by another man. And if that man doesn't mind, we have claims on her as well."

It was a scene. It was a game. But Hermione found her heart absolutely pounding in her chest. It felt so real. It felt so…dystopian. She found she was shaking.

Wanting to put distance between herself and the two men, she abruptly stood and rushed to the opposite end of the table.

Severus stood and cocked a brow. "Just where do you think you are going to run to? Why fight and make something difficult, that can be so simple?"

"You are going to rape me." Hermione said simply.

"We are going to have sex with you, probably, but we would like to see you undressed first." Severus sighed heavily. "So, why don't you stop this foolishness and disrobe."

Thinking quickly, Hermione dropped to her knees and climbed under the table. She was much smaller than the two men and would have to use that to her advantage. She crawled to the center with wide eyes as she watched their legs move around the table. She did not miss the perfect crease of Lucius' expensively pressed silk pants and the carefree, wrinkled state of Severus'. The contrast made her smile and reminded her that this was a game. A game she desperately wanted to win. Earlier, Snape had told her that if she could find a way out of the room before he got his hands on her, that she would earn a special treat. She wanted that treat! Besides, now that Lucius was involved as well, she was even more determined. Hermione had always had a competitive streak, hence her grades at Hogwarts and her success as an attorney, but she was more determined than ever to beat the two wizards at their own game.

Remembering there was another door on the left side wall, Hermione began to crawl that way. Severus must have seen her because he quickly dashed around to cut her off. She needed him to move. The minute the idea came to her, she fell onto her side and kicked her high heeled foot out as hard as she could, nailing the Slytherin right in the shin.

"Mother of Salazar!" Severus hissed as his hand grasped his leg and rubbed vigorously. "You little hellcat!" After a couple seconds, he grumbled, "You'll pay for that."

Hermione watched as he moved further to her left and away from the mystery door. Dashing as quickly as she could, Hermione slid out from under the table and pulled open the door.

 _Seriously? Out of the heat and into the fire,_ she mused. Pulling the door closed behind her, she found herself standing in a lavish bedroom with a plush, king sized bed. _Uhh,_ _No_!

Knowing she had no time, she skirted against the wall and waited.

A split second later, Lucius came barreling through with Snape on his heels. As soon as they made it into the room with their backs to her, Hermione pushed the closest wizard, who happened to be Lucius, as hard as she could in the back, causing him to fall forward onto his knees. Severus had already made it further into the room, so by the time he whipped around, Hermione had dashed back out of the bedroom and into the boardroom. Inspiration struck and she grabbed a chair, tucking the back of it under the doorknob. She watched with bated breath as she stepped backwards, praying that the men would be stuck.

She cackled maniacally when the doorknob jiggled but the door didn't open.

"Open the door, Miss Granger!" a very put out Lucius Malfoy demanded.

"No!"

"No?" Severus asked with obvious disbelief. "You realize we are supposed to catch you! That's how the scene was written!"

"I don't care," Hermione replied with a huff. "I already had to endure that ridiculous amusement park scene, and now Snowblind is getting all insecure and thinks the damn thing needs to be rewritten. Well, I won't do it! This scene is no better. Just more of the same. Besides, I beat you fair and square!"

"Snow!" Severus snapped.

"Lissa!" Lucius called out.

Gently clearing her throat, Snowblind responded, her voice echoing from overhead. "Yes? Is there a problem?"

Lissa could be heard sighing heavily before whispering, "I told you the original scene was fine, Snow. I don't know why you had to complicate things. Now you've upset our players."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay, never mind. We'll just use the scene as it was originally written. I'm really sorry, everybody, don't get upset," Snow pleaded.

"Really?" Lucius grumbled. "I was looking forward to sex on the boardroom table. That was going to be delightful!"

"I was looking forward to slapping the little tart for kicking me!" Severus was facing the closed door, yelling at the witch on the other side, "That wasn't in the script, you know!"

"Improvisation, Severus. You should try it sometime, you regimented, over scripted…" Hermione's voice drifted off.

"What was that? You didn't finish your sentence, you conceited, self-righteous…"

"Okay, okay! Everyone relax!" Lissa interceded. "You guys are obviously exhausted. We have kept you three very busy the past couple weeks. Take a break. A night off. Consider chapter sixteen completed."

"Thank, Nimue!" Hermione mumbled as she headed towards the cabinet where her wand was.

The pleading and exhausted voice of Lucius from the other side of the door caused her to pause. "Do you mind letting us out of the bedroom, Hermione?"

After a moment to consider, she let out a huff and walked back to the door. "Fine." She moved the chair and stepped aside as the two men walked out.

They were making their way towards their wands when Severus tried to land a sweeping kick in front of Hermione, which she dodged before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you're going to use it," he drawled.

After the three exited the room, Lissa turned to Snow, "I wonder what's up with Snape and Hermione? They've always gotten along."

"Well, they've been spending a lot of time together in book two. Maybe they just need a break."

Lissa nodded. "Maybe we should send Severus off to a Potion's conference or something. You know, give him a chapter off."

"And give away our secrets and plot? Lissa! You know how I feel about that!" Snow chided, frowning.

Lissa grinned. "And you know how much I'd like to blab to the world…" She paused. "It's just a little concession? Pleeeaase?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Maybe. Maybe we'll send him off to a Potion's conference. That's as much as I'm going to allow."

"It's enough." Lissa winked.


End file.
